


m+j

by actualsunshinejakedillinger (orphan_account)



Series: bmc wedding/proposal shit [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Portal Reference, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, a quick lil boyf riends proposal fic I wrote in summer school whoops, also hopefully some hints at future pinkberry fics;), boyf riends — Freeform, hint hint it's subtly a prequel to an upcoming richjake fic;))), it's v gay and cute, richjake is mentioned, talking through walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/actualsunshinejakedillinger
Summary: just a few lil boyf riends wedding quickies i wrote during my summer school biology class because fuck this bmc is my priority(these could also be interpreted as a prequel to an upcoming fic?? you'll find out soon hopefully??)





	1. pre-wedding + proposal

**Author's Note:**

> also the wedding outfits and theme etc are inspired by Heart Select's Pride bmc art thing because i love it so much and the pacman color scheme is so cute fuck

His trembling hands rose slowly, adjusting his bright yellow bowtie in the full-length mirror before him. He stared at himself, not in the disgusted way he used to, but he just looked. He just watched as his hands grazed the front collar of his navy blue suit, his thumbs slipping between the folds of the fabric, smoothing it before removing his hands, satisfied. As he rolled up the left sleeve of his suit, he smiled, looking past the old, fading squip scars and tracing the outline of the matching tattoo Michael had given each of them in the summer before their sophomore year of high school. He gingerly outlined the old stick-n-poke shape, smiling at the recent addition of a small 'm+j" in red and blue cursive letters along the curve of the Pacman outline. 

They had been best friends for almost seventeen years, boyfriends for five, and through all that, they never stopped loving each other. They never would. As Jeremy continued to adjust everything about him, he couldn't stop smiling. It had been almost a year since Michael had asked him, having his friends take Jeremy to the playground at the kindergarten school where they first met.

* * *

 

_Unable to control his emotions, he recalled that night, sitting on the swingset and gazing up at the boy he loved more than anything, and listening to him speak as his friends watched on with phones and cameras pointed at the two._

_"Jeremiah Heere," Michael stated, staring lovingly down at Jeremy who smiled widely back at him._

_"Sixteen years ago we met for the first time, right here on this playground. From the very first moment I saw you, I knew there was something special. You and your curly brown hair and your amazing Mario Bros. shirt and you adorable laugh that was contagious from the very beginning. You stole my heart, Miah, and I never, ever, ever want it back. I couldn't have found another person more perfect than you. I will never, ever stop loving you and I don't think I even could if I tried. We've made it so far together and I couldn't begin to imagine a life without you, so, Jeremy Heere, my player two, and the love of my entire life," he said with so much love that no one present had dry eyes. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small box. As he trembled nervously, Jeremy's hands flew up to cover his mouth, giggling as he noticed the companion cube shaped ring box. His eyes never wavering from Jeremy's, Michael slowly kneeled down, opening the box and grinning widely up at the smaller boy._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Jeremy didn't even need to think as he nodded over and over, reaching out to Michael as he stood before him, taking Jeremy's hand in his own. Jeremy couldn't stop shaking as Michael carefully slipped the silver band onto his finger. It sparkled in the evening sunlight and right in the center was a ruby, bright red and instantly reminding him of Michael._

_"I thought maybe we could get matching ones," Michael spoke, making Jeremy's heart swell at the amount of thought Michael had put into this._

_"You're such a sap. You're lucky that was so cute," Jeremy joked, giggling the entire time as Michael thought his chest might explode._

_"Well, I sadly have to credit Jake on the whole ring thing," he said with a slight chuckle. The taller boy leaned in closer against Jeremy's chest, whispering into his ear. "You didn't hear it from me, but Jake's been thinking about rings quite a bit himself, if you know what I mean."_

_Michael smirked, both boys glancing a few yards away from them where their friends stood watching on at Jake standing behind his boyfriend, his arms wrapped around Rich's shoulders. The boys looked back at each other before laughing a little._  
  
Suddenly Michael decided to take things a little bit further.

_"Hey, so I don't know about all of you over there, but I still haven't heard a real answer yet," Michael announced, pulling Jeremy up to stand beside him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist._

_Jeremy blushed profusely, laughing a little as he moved his arms to loop around Michael's neck._

_"I'd say, yes," Jeremy spoke, dropping the comedic tone and just focusing on Michael. "Yes, yes, yes, yes."_

_Michael grinned widely as Jeremy mumbled his same response over and over. He leaned his forehead to Jeremy's leaning him backward into a dip and kissing him softly. Both boys couldn't hold back a chuckle as their friends clapped and cheered as they broke apart their kiss with two wide smiles. However, they never looked away. From the moment their lips separated to the moment they reconnected, their eyes never left each other for even a second. Michael carefully pressed another kiss against Jeremy's lips, enjoying the effortless feeling of the memorized technique that was kissing Jeremy Heere. Five years had taught him exactly how to fit their mouths perfectly together and by then neither of them even had to think about anything. They could just enjoy every single second without a worry in the world._

_"Any day, any time, any way, I would always say yes to you Micha," Jeremy mumbled against his lips as Michael pulled him back upright._

* * *

 

He brushed the brimming tears from the corners of his eyes and smiled one last time at the memory before sitting down at the vanity and slipping on his shoes as he heard a faint tapping on the ~~glass~~ wall in front of him. He chuckled, knowing Michael was getting ready in the room next door. 

"Jeremy," Michael's voice vibrated through the drywall in a sing-song tone. "I miss you."

"Babe, come on," he joked, hoping Michael could hear him. "It's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the ceremony."

He could hear a faint laughter from through the wall as he awaited a response. 

"Yeah, yeah," Michael chuckled through the wall. "It's a good thing I don't have a bride then."

Jeremy snorted, unable to contain himself as Michael laughed along with him from next door. One of his favorite things about their relationship was that through sixteen years of friendship from six years old to almost twenty-three, Michael could always find a way to make him laugh. It helped him through everything and anything from the aftermath of the squip's emotional abuse to his guilt about everything that he did to hurt his friends, and Jeremy would forever be grateful for that boy. 

"Hey, Micha," Jeremy spoke, calming down from his laughter and adopting a more serious tone.

He waited for a beat before Michael hummed in response from the opposite side of the wall. 

"Yes, my love," He said, still holding up his comedic tone.

"I'm going to love you forever, you know that right?" Jeremy said, still feeling the nervous butterflies from the first time he said those words.

Another soft chuckle rang out from across the thin walls.

"Yeah, Miah, I know. I'll always love you too," Michael replied, his voice still giving Jeremy the chills.

"And you're my favorite person."

"I know, love."

"And I'm the luckiest guy ever because I'll get to call you my husband."

"Jeremy..."

"And we'll live happily ever after."

"Jer-bear."

"And we'll have kids and teach them how to play video games."

"And I will love them forever, but I need to go, babe, I'm kinda busy today," Michael joked, breaking Jeremy's stream of rambling. 

He laughed, realizing how much he had been talking, but responded to Michael in the same way, "Oh really, I'm pretty busy too. I kinda have this wedding to go to soon."

Michael's laughter once again vibrated through the thin walls and Jeremy couldn't wait another damn minute to marry this boy. God, he just couldn't wait until the moment he walked out into that room and saw Michael smiling back as he stood waiting for him. He would ignore everyone else there and just stare straight ahead at his soon-to-be husband and probably cry. Back in high school when the girls had taught him how to do his makeup for their plays and such, he had begun to adopt it into his daily routine. His wedding was no exception as soon Chloe and Christine entered the room carrying boxes of makeup and hair supplies, immediately setting up around Jeremy who was still seated at the vanity table. 

"Are you excited?" Christine asked animatedly, a wide smile on her face. He thought it would be a bit weird having his ex as his "maid of honor", but the two were best friends and despite how much of Jeremy and Michael's families thought otherwise, she was like an older sister to the boys and they wouldn't have had it any other way. Chloe, on the other hand, had been enlisted for another very important job; making Jeremy pretty. Despite everyone's claims that he didn't need it, Chloe understood how he felt more comfortable with his skin with makeup on and was more than happy to be trusted to cover his old acne scars from his high school years and clear up his dark circles. Christine busily went to work on covering Jeremy's head in an array of products keeping his curls firmly in place as Chloe covered his face in various creams and powders. 

Within about ten minutes they were done, distracting each other with conversations and gushes over the amazing bridesmaids' dresses or how adorable Jeremy looked in his suit. As they finished up their handiwork, Jeremy stood with the girls, turning towards the mirror and admiring the three. 

Christine looked absolutely gorgeous in a floor-length yellow dress with a navy blue lace sash around the waist, courtesy of Brooke and Jenna's design expertise. The boys had no clue about any sort of feminine clothes and thankfully the girls were more than happy to help, picking gowns that flattered all three of them and matched the yellow of Michael and Jeremy's ties perfectly. Chloe, however, had asked the boys if it would be alright for her to wear a suit with Rich and Jake, to which they obviously accepted, even asking for her advice on styling the three. Eventually they all decided on navy trousers with white button up shirts and yellow suspenders, a personal favorite of Michael's, and a little navy scarf tie to match. 

Jeremy teared up just a little looking at his friends and pulling the two girls into a hug as they returned the gesture. 

"T-thank you guys. Really. F-for everything," Jeremy gushed, wiping the few tears that fell down his cheeks. "This is the m-most important d-day of my life and you g-guys have been so a-amazing."

He continued to ramble on as the girls each pressed kisses to his opposite cheeks, pulling back as they dried their cheeks as well.

"Of course, Jerry. Anything for my player gays," Chloe joked, getting a hearty chuckle out of Jeremy.

He smiled at her, gratefully, and said with a laugh, "Thanks, Chlo, I needed that."

She smiled before turning away and leaving the room. That left just Jeremy and Christine. After all these years...

"Jeremy, I'm so happy for you. I know I've said it before, but with everything that the two of you have been through, everything  _we've_ been through, I'm so glad to see you smiling," Christine gushed, making Jeremy's heart swell. He knew exactly why he had loved her all those years ago and, even though their romantic relationship didn't last very long, he was so thankful that their friendship had made it through. She was probably the sweetest person he'd ever met and having her by his side on a day like this really meant the world to him. 

"Me too Chrissy. Thanks for sticking with me all these years, I don't know what I'd do without you," he spoke with pure admiration.

"Probably crash and burn," she giggled. "But you could do it. You don't need my support as much as you think you do. As much as I've loved being here to help you get better and more confident and more relaxed over the years, I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself.  You two help each other and I know you'll be fine without me for a little while." Jeremy smiled sadly, knowing she was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He and Michael had just moved into a new apartment, one with a bit more room for future things, and that meant not living down the hall from Rich and Jake anymore. It meant not living next door to the florist shop Brooke and Chloe owned. It meant not taking the same subway train to class with Jenna every Tuesday so they could get coffee together. Sadly it also meant no longer being the place down the street from the rehearsal studio Christine always worked to prepare for her upcoming off-broadway debut. They wouldn't be the place she would always walk to after work to hang out with the boys at their place.

Michael and Jeremy were the home every single one of their friends felt comfortable in and as at least one their friends would end up in their flat every day, they always stayed together. Their little family was inseperable and the just always came together with Michael and Jeremy. Whether Rich and Jake wanted to come over and play video games for a while from across the street, Brooke and Chloe stopped by to drop off a bouquet that hadn't been picked up by the person who ordered it, Jenna stopped by and paint the boys' nails for an afternoon, or Christine just came for a few minutes to hang out and have tea, they all came to Michael and Jeremy. 

It was as if back when they all met, none of them had a way to really connect with each other before Jeremy and Michael came along and suddenly they saw the way the two were and grew to care more for their friends. The fake high school friendship that they had been forced to play off as a bunch of emotionless popular kids just hanging out with each other suddenly became something real. They no longer felt they had to hide their emotions from each other and the touchless boundaries they had been forced into by their peer's expectations slowly faded away and this beautiful friendship was created. 

"Okay, well I should probably bring in the guys, so I'll go see if anyone needs anything and send them in," Christine said, giving Jeremy one last reassuring hug before leaving the room.

He sighed, glancing at the clock and seeing that their guests would likely have started to show up about ten minutes ago and he sighed, realizing there were about twenty-five minutes before twiddling his thumbs as he paced around the open floor. 

Jeremy was in the midst of pretending to be doing something when he heard the door open and all of a sudden a very tall brunette boy was standing a few feet from him. 

"Hey," Jake spoke, breaking the silence. Jeremy turned, smiling at the boy as he walked toward him, sitting on the small sofa by the opposite wall. 

"Hey man, you excited?" Jake questioned excitedly. "I mean, obviously you're excited, but like, can you believe it? I can't believe you nerds are finally getting married."

Jeremy chuckled nodding a little to Jake's statement. 

"Yeah it's really sinking in that this is really happening," Jeremy spoke with a laugh in his voice. "It seems like I always knew we were destined to get here at some point though."

Jake agreed, both boys staying silent for a few seconds before Jeremy remembered what Michael had told him and decided to press Jake about it himself. 

"Hey, so Michael told me you were planning a little something yourself," Jeremy said suggestively teasing him as he nudged Jake's strong arms with his bony elbows. 

At his words Jake instantly smiled, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks as he knew what Jeremy had meant. He nodded, and Jeremy chuckled at how shy the indomitable Jake Dillinger became at the casual mention of his boyfriend. 

"I actually have a ring already," Jake spoke fondly, surprisingly Jeremy. "I've kinda been planning this for ages." He rubbed his neck as he spoke and once again Jeremy was amazed at how different he was when he was free to speak lovingly about his relationship to someone else. 

"You know how I have all of those albums full of my pictures?" Jake asked, receiving a nod and a hum as a response. "Well, I think I'm going to take him where we first met and show him a really special one I've been working on since freshman year."

Jeremy was entranced as Jake lovingly relayed all the details of his plan and before he knew it his dad entered, interrupting the boys who, at that point, were just ranting about their boyfriends.

"Son, I hate to interrupt, but it's time," his dad spoke with a proud smile on his face. Jake stood, saying goodbye to Jeremy and his dad as he left and Jeremy stood and resumed pacing. 

"Jeremy, son, don't worry, okay? Everything's going to be fine. I know you love him, hell, I'm pretty sure the entire universe knows you love that boy, and he lives you even more than you could ever imagine, so whatever it is you're worried about, just take a deep breath and come with me," his dad reassured him, placing his firm hands on Jeremy's shoulders as his hands stopped twitching and he stopped walking. "I've been talking with Michael all morning and I just need you to know that if I could have described the person I hoped you would marry one day, he would fit the bill perfectly, Jeremy. He loves you so, so much and I want nothing more than for you to marry someone I know you'll be with forever. I'm so proud that you're doing this after everything that happened with your mom and me, but Jeremy, I can't wait for you to create your own life, a life I know will make you happy. I know like I know my own name that you and Michael are meant to be together. Always have been. You two are absolutely unstoppable and have made it through just about anything the world could possibly throw at you, so if you don't mind, I'm just going to tell you one last thing, as your father and resident advice-giver, go out there with a smile on your face and know that the moment you see him, everything is going to feel right. Every second thought is completely normal, but it will all disappear the moment you walk out there. Go get 'em kiddo."

Jeremy nodded, taking a deep breath as he followed his dad out of the room. Standing outside the doors were his best friends, all standing there and chatting quietly in their matching outfits, and they all instantly ran up to him as he walked up, attacking him in hugs. As he waved Jeremy off to the side so he wouldn't be seen as the doors opened, his friends began to link arms in pairs as Mr. Heere opened the doors. The surprisingly substantial crowd all focused their attention as Jake and Jenna walked through the doors arms linked as Rich and Christine left soon after, followed by Brooke and Chloe. The split onto two opposite sides as Jeremy walked to the center of the doorframe, his face instantly brightening as he saw Michael.

Sixteen years later and he still smiled every time he saw his face.


	2. the ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute-ass vows and lovestruck boys

The moment Jeremy stepped out into that room he saw everyone he loved staring back at him. His dad sat in the front row by the aisle with the proudest smile on his face and beside him were Michael's parents, looking at him with so much care and love that he didn't even hesitate to think of them as his own parents anymore. They had always treated him as such and this would be no different. Standing around the altar on both sides were all of his friends, Brooke, Jenna, and Christine on one side looking unbelievably beautiful, and Chloe, Rich, and Jake on the other looking dapper and grinning at him. 

But he could hardly notice them when his gaze was fixated on one person and one person only. He had tears in his eyes from the moment Jeremy stepped foot into that room and Michael was the happiest man alive. Jeremy would’ve run down that aisle if he could’ve. Just run up and hold him tightly and just get this damn ceremony over with so he could kiss the love of his life.   
Instead, Jeremy walked, silently savoring the look on Michael’s face. His face was full of tears and his cheeks were dusted a light pink, but through his glasses, his warm brown eyes sparkled and Jeremy couldn’t look away. It was as if for once in his clumsy life he didn’t need to look where he was walking at all because if he just never looked away, his body would find a way to Michael no matter what. They just worked that way. 

The wooden warehouse floors beneath him creaked, but he couldn’t hear them. The guests mumbled and filmed, but he couldn’t hear any of the camera flashes. The live pianist played as well, but all he could hear was his heart beat racing. He couldn’t feel it, but he was sure that the smile on his face was blinding. 

He knew Michael’s was. 

It seemed so taboo to think that once upon a time all those years ago he didn’t think Michael would ever love him back. And now here they were, about to get fucking married. He dramatically pinched himself, to which the side of the guests that could see laughed.   
Just a few more steps, you’re almost there. 

He couldn’t stop smiling. It was as if his face was frozen in its new natural state. All that mattered was that he stepped before the most handsome boy he’d ever laid eyes on and they just happened to love each other more than anything. The moment Jeremy was within arms reach, Michael pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s body and just holding him. It felt just like it always felt with Michael; home. 

They pulled away, completely ignoring everyone else around them and simply just being there together. 

“Hi, I love you,” Jeremy mumbled out as if it were all one word. Michael’s little chuckle was enough to make his heart burst as the guests laughed lightly along with him.

“Hey there, I love you too,” Michael joked back, taking Jeremy’s hands in his own and rubbing circles on his knuckles.

“Alright folks, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” The minister interjected after a few seconds of comfortable silence.   
The boys just smiled wider, never dropping eye contact. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate an entire life of moments, and to bring together the two that created their own life together from the moment they met,” the officiant spoke, but Jeremy and Michael were only half listening. Who could blame them when they both looked so amazing. 

Mr. Heere, however, watched on proudly, intent on not missing a single second. He couldn’t believe the day had finally come if he was being honest. After everything that happened with the Heere family and the divorce, he was surprised Jeremy ever even wanted to get married. But he couldn’t be more proud. Nothing made him happier than seeing that smile on his son’s face and so fucking what if his mother didn’t want to be there to see it. They didn’t need her. Jeremy was plenty happy without her and frankly, she never deserved a son as amazing as the one she left behind. And to think he ever thought Jeremy would be better off with his mother. 

He shut up his thoughts as the officiant finished the introduction and one of Michael’s little cousins ran up with the rings. Both boys smiled at him with adoring grins and he’d be lying if he said they didn’t look like proud parents themselves. 

_One day_ , Mr. Heere thought. _One day._

The boys took the rings in their hands as the priest introduced them to say their vows. Both of their families took collective deep breaths as Jeremy opened his mouth to speak.

“Michael Mell, you are the undisputed, indomitable, and irreplaceable love of my entire life. I’m sure you already know that by now, though,” he spoke, earning a teary chuckle from the boy before him. “Either way, I just really wanted you to know, if you don’t already, that you make absolutely everything better. You made me better, made my days better, and now even my future is better. All because of you. You made my life the best it could ever be, and I could never thank you enough. Micha, you are absolutely everything to me. You’re the only one who I wouldn’t mind losing sleep for, the only one who never leaves my mind throughout the day. You’re the only one who can make me smile without even trying, and brighten my mood without ever trying to. I can’t begin to explain with just words how much you mean to me, but you’re the only one I’m afraid of losing and the one I want to keep in my life. I love you so much more than actions or words could even begin to express because when I’m with you, Micha, I feel safe from the things that hurt me inside. I’m not perfect; far from it actually. I’ll annoy you to no end, piss you off constantly, say the most stupid things, and then take it all back. And I simply can’t help it, but put that all aside and you’ll never find a person who loves you more than I do. Michael Mell, as you know, I’m unsure about most things in life, but despite that, I am absolutely certain that I love you and will continue to love you forever. There is no pretending, I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I will love you then.”

He paused, drying his eyes and sniffling a little before continuing.

“So, Michael, the boy of my dreams, my player one, and everything else I could say to call you mine, thank you for being the reason I smile. Thank you for making me feel beautiful when I thought I was nothing. Thank you for never giving up on me. Thank you for having the most honest heart I’ve ever been lucky enough to love, and thank you for being my life. From start to finish it’s always been you, and it always will be.”

As Jeremy finished, there wasn’t a single dry eye in the room as aunts and uncles shared shirtsleeves and groomsmen untied their scarves as handkerchiefs, and Michael couldn’t believe the words he had just heard. He knew Jeremy loved him. Knowing that with utmost certainty was the greatest feeling in the world, but hearing everything that he said was a whole new perspective. He tightened his grip on Jeremy’s hands for just a moment before he felt long, slender fingers slip a small metal band around his left ring finger. It finally felt real. 

Real enough to speak. 

“Jeremiah Heere, the most beautiful boy in the world and the greatest love I’ve ever known, you are the reason I’m here. Everything in my life, our life, had led us here and I couldn’t have found someone else I’d rather be standing here next to. Jer, I don’t know what is it about you. Maybe it’s the way nothing else matters when we’re talking, or how you make me smile more than anyone else ever has. It could be the way you always know how to say just the right thing every time I need it, but whatever it is, I just need you to know that at means everything to me. I spent a lot of time searching for affection in shallow spaces. I gave people bits of me I couldn’t afford to give them, and I let myself be hurt because I thought that’s what I deserved. But Jeremy, once I let go of trying to shove puzzle pieces in places they didn’t belong, once I let go of all the hate I secretly had stored in my heart, I fell in love with you,” Michael spoke, practically leaning into Jeremy as their foreheads pressed together and their hands held tightly. 

“You know me better than I do, so when I tell you I’m going to read you a Bob Marley quote, I know you’ll probably recognize it. These words have been a constant in my life as a reminder to hold on to you and never let you slip away because every word is you. You are the only constant in my life I need anymore,” he said, breaking their eye contact for just a moment to pull a folded piece of paper from his blazer pocket, reading it aloud.

“Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your life around. You tell them things that you’ve never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved, and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can’t wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it’s like being young again. Colors seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn’t exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day’s work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there’s no need for continuous conversation, but you find you’re quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there’s a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that’s so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life. There's no one else but you, Miah.”

Michael finishes and the silence is replaced by the barely-audible, slow tears falling from Jeremy’s cheeks and the smile across his face is brighter than any he’d ever seen before. It took more self-control than Michael thought he had not to just kiss that grin off his face right then and there, but as the officiant brushed a few tears from her face as well, the ceremony continued, neither paying much attention until she reached the important parts. 

"Jeremy Heere, do you take Michael Mell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The boys snorted at the formality and how awkward it had become with everyone in the room crying but nodded in response.

"I do," he said, wishing he could repeat it over and over just to see the smile on Michael's face. 

"And Michael Mell, do you take Jeremy Heere to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The officiant asked once again. For just a moment Michael and Jeremy wished they had asked someone they knew to officiate, just so it wouldn't be as formal. 

It wasn't very 'them' but hey, at least they were getting married.

"Hell yeah I do," Michael smirked, their friends and family laughing in response.

It was unreal. The boys simply ignored the next few words, both smiling so wide Michael's dimples became canyons and the smile lines on Jeremy's cheeks likely became permanent. Neither paid attention until they heard the words everyone was waiting for.

"You may now kiss your groom," the officiant announced with a cheer as the guests joined in. 

Not waiting for another second, Michael grabbed Jeremy around the waist and dipped him backwards, just as he had the night he proposed, and kissed the life out of that boy's lips. As their eyes slowly opened and their lips parted again, nothing could begin to describe the feeling, not to mention the looks on their faces. With the ceremony coming to a close and the reception nearing, Jeremy practically lept into Michael's arms, securing his legs around the taller boy's waist as they held each other tight, both boys laughing their heads off. Their friends and families laughed along with them as Michael caught Jeremy off guard, running back down the aisle laughing and squealing. 

As the boys ran off down the hallway towards the reception, their friends and families followed suit soon after, all cheering and laughing just the same.

Sure, maybe Jeremy wished more of his family had come other than just his dad and a few cousins. Maybe Michael wished they'd invited less of his enourmous family so the ceremony could've been a bit more private between their closest friends and families, but if anyone asked them, they would've both said, without a doubt, that it was absolutely perfect. As long as the two of them were there, the rest of it didn't matter at all. 

The boys slipped into Jeremy's dressing room quickly, letting the guests fill the reception room before they eventually entered. Still out of breath with laughter, they fell back onto the small sofe in the corner, tangled in each other's arms. 

"Hey, you're my husband now, that's pretty cool," Jeremy mumbled as he leaned against Michael's shoulder before pressing quick kisses around his neck. Michael let out a breathy laugh, leaning into Jeremy's touch as he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap.

"Yeah, that is pretty cool," Michael replied with a smile, turning his head to meet Jeremy's lips once again. "I think it's cooler that you're  _my_  husband though."

They were sitting so close he could feel Jeremy's giggle against his skin and moved his hands to trace along his back until reaching his neck, his fingers curling into the ends of Jeremy's hair. He leaned backwards just enough to guide Jeremy's head towards his own, bringing their lips back together, guiding the smaller boy closer with his hand still holding his head from behind. It was sweet, both boys still feeling the same butterflies as the first night they spent making out in Michael's basement back in junior year. It was so natural for them by that point that the nerves and giddiness never went away, they simply just became part of the routine. 

"We can't do this forever you know," Jeremy mumbled against Michael's lips before rejoining them. Michael groaned, only a little more dramatically than what was genuine. 

"Damn, I guess we have to go put on a show for the fans now, huh?" Michael joked back, loving how easily he could make Jeremy laugh. 

Dramatically rolling away from Jeremy, he stood, bowing and extending his hand, receiving giggles as a response. 

"M'lady," he joked as Jeremy laughed, taking his hand and following Michael as he led him out of the room and down the hall. 

They stopped before the door to the reception room, glancing at each other once before opening the door and stepping inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo I'm so hyped about this fic. I have some cute shit planned for the next chapter;))))
> 
> also feel free to hmu on tumblr and rant about bmc @gaytreebros


	3. the reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supportive parents, adorable first dances, and nerds eating cake

The moment the boys set foot in the room all eyes were on them. Their hands were clasped tightly but the moment family members began to swarm them, the boys were forced apart to talk. They couldn't help themselves from stealing glances at each other every few minutes, but they were glad that, as each boy's respective family went to the other, they were surrounded by people who loved them both. 

Jeremy had always loved Michael's family, seeing as he just always felt welcome with them. Practically all of them were completely cool with Michael when he came out, and therefore, Jeremy as well. It was nice, seeing as Jeremy's entire family, sparing a handful few aunts, uncles, and cousins, never talked to him much after he came out. It was fine after a while, he didn't really want to be associated with anyone who didn't support the LGBT community, but basically being cast out of his family sucked ass. The Mells were great though. He always had a place with them and he loved them like his own parents. 

"Oh, Jeremy, that was so lovely! I'm so glad Michael finally got up the guts to ask you, it's been ages! You two were so sweet that it was worth the wait, though," Jeremy blushed as Michael's mother fawned over him, hugging him and pinching his cheeks, all in good nature, but embarrassing as hell for Jeremy. "Sweetie, you look so nice, I'm so glad he snagged such a handsome boy! You two will have to keep us all updated on the honeymoon! Or don't, if you guys are busy, _if you know what I mean_."

He couldn't help but stutter out a weak, "yeah sure" and "thank you" as his face went from a charming rose to just full-blown crimson as he glanced over at Michael talking to his dad. 

"Son. Can I call you son? I'm so happy for you two," Mr. Heere said, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder and comforting the awkward boy. He nodded and Mr. Heere smiled, continuing his speech. "Michael, you've always been a part of our family, but I can't tell you how glad I am that you two finally ended up with your happy ending. You two be good, not that I don't trust you, but I know the marriage road is a bumpy one. If there are any two people that can do it, though, it's you two, so just be careful. No matter what happens, just always remember to take a deep breath, take a break from each other for a few hours if you need to, but no matter what, always try to make it work. Don't give up on the first fight, don't let spending a business trip apart ruin your trust, and don't change the way you two work best together if others think it's wrong. Trust me, I've made those same mistakes and let them ruin me, but that's the last thing I'd ever want for you."

Michael was beaming as he lunged forward, hugging his new father-in-law. Mr. Heere chuckled, returning the gesture. 

"Son, you kids go have an amazing night and go on your trip in a few days without any worries, but just keep what I said in mind. I doubt you'll ever need to worry about anything like that, but just in case, you two deserve to make it through together," Mr. Heere finished, clapping Michael on the shoulder before turning away and leaving to go grab some food. 

Michael blushed, looking over at Jeremy being hugged by all of his little cousins as he bent down, struggling to reach them gripping his legs. He chuckled as Jeremy lifted all three of them up one by one, hugging them properly and planting sloppy kisses all over their cheeks. He walked over to them, hugging the kids before they ran off as Michael slid his arms around Jeremy's waist from behind. 

"Hey you," Michael whispered in Jeremy's ear as he melted into his _husband's_ arms. "I didn't know you were so good with kids."

Jeremy blushed, turning around. 

"Hmm, I guess so if you consider teaching toddlers to play Mario Kart and buying them retro 90's lunch boxes being good with kids then yeah I guess I am," he joked, earning a laugh from Michael in response. 

"Okay, that sounds wonderful, but if anything we're teaching them Pacman and Frogger and all those retro games we used to play at the arcade first," he said, smiling so wide you'd think they were back at the altar rather than talking about old video games. 

The two linked hands as they walked over to their table, taking a chance to glance at each of the tables, labeled with a different vintage game they've played together over the years. They waved at various family members and friends before eventually seating themselves together at the front of the room. 

Both boys were pleasantly surprised as they reached their seats, noticing the wide ribbons around the two chairs with the words ‘player one’ and ‘player two’ embroidered on their respective seats. They smiled at each other, each sitting down in the title they had each held since they were kids. It took a few seconds of looking around the room and struggling to remember the seating chart they had made, before they spotted the table filled with all their friends and held up hand hearts to Brooke, gesturing to the chairs, knowing it was her handiwork. She simply blew a kiss to the boys before returning to the conversation the other six seemed to be engaged in. 

The moment they were seated Michael’s hand reached for Jeremy’s once more and they clinked the glasses of champagne sitting in front of them with their free hands. 

“Hey, so, I love you,” Jeremy spoke in a tone as if he was telling Michael for the first time. “But you know that already, so we should probably just dance so our families can get up off their asses and not hate us for having the most boring wedding ever.”

Michael chuckled, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his _husband’s_ cheek. 

“Okay Jer, first of all, I love you too, you dork, but as far as a dance goes, I’ve been waiting for this for months so you better be ready for my expert music selection,” Michael said, earning a laugh from Jeremy who instantly had second thoughts about leaving Michael in charge of the music.

“I swear to God, Michael, if we’re about to get Rickrolled I’m divorcing you right now,” Jeremy teased, attempting to sound as serious as possible. The two stood, walking over to their DJ hand in hand. 

“Damn, this marriage isn’t going to last very long then.” Michael laughed as Jeremy nudged his shoulder playfully. 

Jeremy stood to the side slightly awkwardly as Michael spoke to the DJ, handing her a flash drive before rejoining Jeremy and taking both of his hands in his own. The room gradually turned their attentions to the dance floor at the front of the room as the DJ announced the first dance between the two, both blushing like mad as they stood in the center of the floor waiting for the music to start. 

Before long the slow guitar strumming filled the room and Jeremy’s hands dropped from Michael’s, encircling his neck instead as he felt his _husband’s_ steady grip on his lower back. The two swayed slowly as Jeremy leaned his head into Michael’s shoulder, tightening his grip as he recognized one of his favorite songs in the world. 

The comforting lyrics to The Boy Least Likely To’s ‘Thank You For Being My Friend’ filled his ears, Jeremy pulled back, staring up at Michael with the widest heart eyes the world had ever seen.

“T-this song,” he trailed off as Michael simply smiled, kissing the top of his head lovingly. He pulled the smaller boy back against his chest, the boys continuing to sway as the lyrics formed nostalgic tears in their eyes. 

_Thank you for caring_

_For sharing all my worries with me_

_For all the time we sat staring into our cold cups of tea_

They just enjoyed each other’s presence, remembering all the years they had made it through together. 

_Thank you for knowing_

_The way to make me smile when I'm sad_

_I never thought I was going_

_To turn out the way that I had_

They truly were an unstoppable force. 

_I know it's time to go_

_So until we're together again_

_I wanna thank you_

_For being you_

_And for being_

_My friend_

_Although it hurts, I know_

_Someday all of our troubles will end_

_I wanna thank you_

_For being you_

_And for being my friend_

_I wanna thank you_

_For being there_

_And believing in me when no one else would_

_Thank you for seeing things_

_In me no one else ever could_

Both boys had tears on their cheeks, not caring about whatever all of their guests were thinking, but just enjoying the moment. 

_I know it's time to go_

_So until we're together again_

_I wanna thank you_

_For being you_

_And for being_

_My friend_

_Although it hurts, I know_

_Someday all of our troubles will end_

_I wanna thank you_

_For being you_

_And for being_

_My friend_

Just as he thought the song had ended, Jeremy jumped as an unfamiliar record scratch interrupted their dance. He frantically looked up at Michael who had a very suspicious smirk on his face to which Jeremy tilted his head to the side and groaned as a second song began to play. 

“Michael you didn’t!” He dragged out each word as the taller boy just laughed, pulling apart their embrace and taking his hands again, stepping in more of a traditional ballroom style as Jeremy couldn’t stop laughing at the very familiar beat filled the room. He pulled away from Michael’s grip temporarily, clapping along with the song as neither could hold back their laughter. As the beginning of the lyrics neared Michael sang out a long ‘whoo’ as Whitney Houston’s ‘I Wanna Dance With Somebody’ played loudly. 

They held each other’s hands tightly, rocking back and forth just as they had when this song came on at their junior prom; the first night they ever danced together. It was sloppy and clumsy and neither stopped laughing for longer than it took to sing along to particular lines, but they had the time of their lives together. Michael grabbed one of Jeremy’s hands tightly, spinning him around before pulling him towards his chest and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s shoulders.

As they looked around they saw their friends watching on with wide smiles as the two detached from each other, running over to the table and grabbing their wrists and dragging their reluctant friends onto the dance floor. Once it was slowly growing more and more crowded, they turned to the table with their closest relatives, each of the boys taking the hands of Michael’s moms and leading them to the floor as well. They refused at first, but eventually got up to dance, giving both boys a kiss on the cheek before dancing with each other. Jeremy turned to his dad seated at the same table as he grabbed both his and his new girlfriend’s hands. 

His dad had decided to try dating again when they boys went to college, much to Jeremy’s proud surprise, and seemed genuinely happier with someone to spend his time with again. He too danced with the opposite of grace, much like his son, but they all couldn’t be happier. 

Every person in their giant family was there on that floor dancing with someone who loved them. Especially so when Jeremy and Michael rejoined, just holding each other as they watched the amazing family they had created coming together. 

Michael kissed the top of Jeremy’s head as he turned to look up at him, the signature toothy grin he always loved smiling back. He stood on the tips of his toes, kissing Michael properly as he leaned back into a dip position, ending the song. Everyone was all smiles after that point. 

When the food had been served and the dancing subdued, mild chatter could be heard from around the room before eventually two of the catering staff rolled out a cart with the cake. 

It was fairly small, seeing as there weren’t too many guests, but adorable nonetheless. There were two layers, one chocolate and one vanilla, the boys’ respective favorites, and a vanilla buttercream covered the outside. The best part, however, were the two tiny figurines they had made for the top of the cake. Jake had set them up with someone in one of his art classes that made miniature sculptures and figurines and they had ordered quite a few little statues from them to be made of the extensive collection of pictures they had taken together over the years. 

Everyone chuckled at the reveal as tiny Michaels and Jeremy of all different ages sat around the cake. There were preschool age boys with their dorky graphic t-shirts and matching Zelda backpacks. Middle school age boys dancing together at Jeremy’s bar mitzvah. High school nerds on their first date when Michael brought them to the arcade to beat all their old high scores they set as kids. Awkward teenagers in graduation caps, and more as the tiny figurines captured years of memories. 

After a few minutes of the guests swooning over how adorable the cake was, they were called to cut it, Michael holding the knife in his hands with Jeremy beside him, his hands firmly wrapped around the other's. Jeremy was restricted from handling knives after far too many incidents due to his impossibly clumsy nature. It was for the best. 

However, almost directly after cutting the first slice, Michael dipped his finger into the frosting, smearing it across Jeremy's cheeks. The lanky boy dramatically gasped in response, distracting Michael for just a moment as he did the same, covering his nose in buttercream. Not long after, both boys' faces were almost entirely covered in sugar as Jeremy took one final swipe, spreading it across his lips before pressing them to Michael's. Both were a giggling mess and probably holding up all of the caterers that were waiting to actually serve the cake, but neither of them cared. 

They spent the next twenty minutes back at their table casually kissing the frosting off of each other's faces. It was stupidly cheesy and had they been there for any other reason than a super flamboyant PDA party, they both would've probably gagged at the concept, but they were happy. It was sweet and heartwarming and perfect in every possible way because those two boys had never been happier in their entire lives and everyone around them knew without a shadow of a doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you in advance to anyone that reads/comments on/gives kudos to/etc this fic!! i absolutely love writing weddings/proposals (as im sure everyone can tell), but i need some help deciding what the last chapter should be!
> 
> the two options are  
> -post-wedding night (no smut, i literally can't write it or read it sorry) but cute fluffy shenanigans  
> or  
> -their honeymoon (i might write this one as a separate story later on, depending on what y'all want)
> 
> so yeah! let me know what the next chapter should be and i will hopefully finish this soon because i have LOTS of cuteness planned soon! (including my first dear evan hansen fic so stay tuned!)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @gaytreebros and we can chat! thanks again to everyone that reads!


	4. wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (no smut, i promise)
> 
> cute-ass boys, cheese, and Uber arguments
> 
> *also there's kinda a lot of swearing in this chapter, i honestly don't know why, i just like to swear and it's funny, so enjoy!

A few hours later, and the boys were cheered out of the building and out into the night.

"Shit, it's so cold," Michael grumbled, wrapping his arms around his torso as Jeremy came up behind him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Babe, I love you, but your nose against my neck is cold as fuck," he said, laughing as Jeremy groaned, but still agreed.

They stood there for a few minutes, their hands together tightly as they huddled for warmth in the breezy night. As much as they both wanted to ask where the hell their Uber driver was, it felt really nice just standing there together.

"Micha," Jeremy dragged out in a tone that was way too deep and gravelly for just standing outside a warehouse in New Jersey. "Where's the car?" His sing-song tone of drawing out all the vowels like a little kid was basically the only thing that could make Michael melt no matter what, but this was the exception.

"Hun, you're the one that called it, just check your phone."

"Um, no, you're the one that called it."

"Oh my God, you're joking."

"No, Michael, I'm not. Just check and see where the driver is."

"Jer, babe, if you didn't call the Uber, then there isn't one coming."

The smaller boy groaned, pulling away from his position with his face buried in Michael's chest. It was freezing and growing close to midnight, and if they weren't on the way back home soon, then there would be two very angry, cold boys hitchhiking their way home in the middle of the night. Not the ideal wedding finale, but obviously not everything could be perfect.

"No! We made lists of everything we were each in charge of and I was not in charge of the car!" Jeremy almost shouted, not angry for any reason other than that he was cold as fuck and his tiny twig body did not help. For once he was disappointed that he hadn't gained much weight.

"I love you, but Jeremy, there was fourteen things I was supposed to take care of and calling the Uber driver was definitely not one of them!" Michael argued back, neither of the boys making eye contact. They separated their embrace, facing each other fully now, but they still kept their hands together. They wouldn't let go that easily.

"Ugh, okay, well we're never getting out of here until we call a goddamn Uber," Jeremy grumbled, pulling out his phone. The screen shone with an old picture of the two boys at the arcade as Jeremy typed in his passcode. After about ten solid minutes of Michael struggling to teach his _husband_ how to call an Uber, they shut off the phone and waited.

They walked to the street, seating themselves at a bus stop just past the venue. Almost instinctively, Michael's arm pulled his _husband_ closer, wrapping around his waist as Jeremy's head laid in its place on the taller boy's shoulder.

"You are such a fucking mess but I love you," Michael spoke softly, turning his head slightly to kiss the top of Jeremy's head. The boy sat up at the gesture, his lips lightly brushing Michael's cheek in return. 

"Sorry I'm a mess, babe," Jeremy mumbled into Michael's ear. "But I guess you're kinda stuck with me now."

His smile was small and sweet and it made Michael's heart soar just like it had for years, and always would. His cheeks blushed just like they did every time he saw that boy's stupidly-adorable face and they were the happiest they'd ever been. 

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Michael grinned as he spoke, and to Jeremy, that smile lit up the entire night sky. 

"Lucky me," Jeremy mumbled, pulling his _husband_ in for a kiss. 

They couldn't stop smiling as the Uber driver pulled up along the curb and the boys climbed inside, giving the directions as the man in the car drove. They resumed their previous positions as Jeremy cuddled back against Michael's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around the small boy's waist. 

"So, what are you two boys up to so late?" Jeremy cringed as the Uber driver attempted to make conversation.

Michael gazed down at Jeremy's ice blue eyes and pulled him closer, looking casually back up at the driver. 

"We just got married, actually," Michael said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Suddenly, as if on cue, the driver slammed the brakes just a little, the two boys in the back laughing their asses off. Thankfully the street was empty other than their car, but it was still hilarious to the two. 

"Shit, sorry boys, I just wasn't expecting that!" The driver laughed along with them as Jeremy relaxed his nerves and stopped laughing long enough to laugh out a response. 

"No worries!" Jeremy spoke nervously, still laughing a little. Michael placed a sneaky kiss on top of his head as they regained their composure and laid back together. 

"Well, congratulations, you two. Best of luck to ya," the driver called as

he pulled away from the sidewalk and drove off. The boys turned and headed inside, calling down the elevator and stepping inside. 

“Wow, that happened,” Jeremy said breathlessly, mostly to himself, but loud enough that Michael could hear from beside him. 

“What, the Uber ride?” Michael joked, getting a smile from Jeremy. 

“No, you dork, I mean wow, we just got married, like damn that actually happened,” he said in a dramatic voice, continuing to make his _husband_ giggle.

“Yeah, we just got _hella_ married,” Michael spoke with total seriousness, to which Jeremy burst out laughing. He leaned into Michael’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the boy’s torso and holding him tightly. 

“Why are you so fucking perfect?” Jeremy groaned into Michael’s chest, less of a question and more of a complaint.

He heard the soft chuckle against his head as Michael’s arms held his lower back, neither caring that the elevator doors had opened again. 

“So, we could get out of the elevator, but I kinda just want to stay right here, so I suggest you start hitting random buttons before we get kicked out,” Jeremy mumbled, sliding down the wall to sit crosslegged on the elevator floor.

“Yeah, I think not, babe.”

Michael simply smiled, crouching down and pulling Jeremy up into his arms. The smaller boy groaned in mock annoyance, but still linked his arms around Michael’s neck and curled into him. 

Jeremy took the honor of kicking Rich and Jake’s door as they walked past, and Michael dramatically kissed his hand, pressing it against the door.

“For letting us be the worst neighbors ever,” he dramatically announced as Jeremy giggled. As they reached their door, Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out his key, handing it to Michael who unlocked the door.

He kicked it open and Jeremy switched on a light by the door, as they just stood in the doorway.

“Home sweet home,” Michael muttered softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead.

“And now I must carry my bride across the threshold!” He announced once more, tightening his grip on Jeremy as he ran in circles around their living room. 

The latter was trying his hardest not to scream with laughter as Michael carried him into their bedroom, releasing Jeremy as he plopped down on the bed. He had the widest smile on his face as he laid back, staring up at the boy in front of him. 

“Hey, handsome,” Jeremy said, smiling too much to even remotely be seductive. 

“Hey there, dipshit, I’m gonna go grab that cheese we got yesterday and you better not be naked when I get back, because that’s my job,” Michael joked, loving how easily he could make that boy laugh, and winking as he walked into the kitchen. 

He grabbed a small container of cheese cubes and pretzels from the fridge, swiping a small bottle of champagne off the counter and two flutes from the cabinet before rejoining Jeremy in the other room. 

“Ahh, my hero,” Jeremy cooed, scooting over to his side of the bed as he motioned for Michael to lay down beside him. 

“Anything for my beautiful damsel in constant stress,” Michael teased, receiving a swat on the shoulder from the boy beside him. 

“Okay, that was a good one,” Jeremy admitted, tossing a piece of cheese into his mouth and catching it between his teeth.

Michael just chuckled and sat up, unwrapping the bottle of champagne as he looked over at Jeremy.   
  
He truly was beautiful, especially like this, just in his trousers and button up shirt with his curls falling on the pillow and a perfect little smile on his perfect little face. Sometimes he would still be amazed that Jeremy ever said yes when he asked him out back in junior year, or that he ever asked Michael to be his boyfriend, or that he actually even wanted to marry him in the first place, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He was the happiest he had ever been and it was all thanks to the beautiful boy beside him. 

“I love you,” he mumbled, not looking up as he popped the bottle, a lack-luster amount of bubbles almost reaching the lip.

“Love you more,” Jeremy replied, a smile evident in his voice. 

“No, fuck you,” Michael said in return, a laugh in his tone. 

“Want to fucking bet?” Jeremy sassed back, both boys laughing as Michael poured two glasses, handing one to the other. 

“Yes I fucking do,” Michael spoked, trying and failing not to laugh. 

“I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you more.”

“That’s fucking impossible.”

“No it’s fucking not.”

Neither of the boys realized how loudly they were laughing but when they heard an oh-so familiar voice yell into their apparently open door, Jeremy toppled off the side of the bed, attempting to pull Michael down with him. 

“Go to sleep nerds!” Rich yelled into their open apartment as Jeremy scrambled to get up and close it. “And close your goddamn door while you’re at it!”

As Jeremy lightly jogged to the door he could hear Jake’s faint laughter as they closed their respective apartment door and Jeremy did the same. 

Just as he was about to head back, two hands found themselves on both sides of Jeremy’s shoulders. He spun around, leaning against the now-closed door, and gazed up at Michael standing before him. His dark waves were falling in his face and his eyes twinkled as he leaned in towards Jeremy. The latter was startled at first, his soft pink lips parted sweetly and his blue eyes wide, but Michael slowly moved his right hand to hold the back of Jeremy’s neck as he bent down and kissed him. 

A small gasp escaped Jeremy’s lips as Michael’s left hand fiddled with the buttons at the end of his shirt. He hastily pulled the blazer off Michael’s back as he undid his tie and threw both to the ground. Almost without thinking he wrapped one leg around Michael’s hips, throwing his arms around his neck. Knowing their routine all too well, Michael slid his hands under Jeremy’s thighs, lifting him until both legs latched around him and he leaned into Michael’s shoulder. Jeremy’s lips against his neck was enough to send him strolling back to their room. 

It was almost like second nature as Michael laid Jeremy down along the center of the bed and kissed him again and again. Jeremy was too flustered and distracted to notice Michael’s hands blindly searching for the small plastic container of snacks on the bed. He sneakily found it, reaching in and grabbing a few little blocks of cheese, pulling away from Jeremy for just a moment. 

And man, was he glad he did that. He was almost entirely certain that no one in the history of ever had looked as beautiful as his boy did right there. His hair was a mess with curls in his face and falling all around his head on the pillow and his ice blue eyes were soft and loving. His lips were raw and turning a deep shade of pink, rivaling the of his cheeks, perfectly rosy as always. Michael couldn’t help but reach out and cup Jeremy’s smooth cheeks, distracting him as he popped a piece of cheese into the boy’s mouth. 

Jeremy’s face morphed instantly from love-struck dork to temporarily terrified idiot with a mouth full of cheese.

“Michael! What the hell?” He sputtered out actual words the best he could as he sat up, staring back at his _husband_ , a fake annoyed look on his face. 

Michael could not stop laughing as he continued tossing pieces of cheese in the air and catching them in his mouth. After giving up pretending to be annoyed, Jeremy joined in, the boys eventually tossing the snacks to each other as they took sips of their drinks in between. 

“We are the worst at being newlyweds,” Jeremy announced, not upset, but with the biggest smile. “Literally any other couple would’ve had sex like four times by now.”  
  
Michael shrugged and continued tossing food at Jeremy, who continued to catch them. 

“Make food, not love, babe.”

Jeremy couldn’t help but giggle as Michael spoke with complete seriousness, only breaking his expression to wink afterwards. 

“You’re an idiot, but I agree, for once,” Jeremy replied, taking a long sip of his drink.

As it turned out, they did both that night. (lmao that’s all you get, this is a smut-free zone)

It was about two thirty in the morning when the boys properly decided to get some sleep. They turned off the bedside lamps and curls into each other, Jeremy sinking into the warmth of Michael’s chest behind him as the latter wrap his arms tightly around him. 

“Goodnight, my love,” Michael whispered into Jeremy’s ear, kissing his bare shoulder and nuzzling his face into his _husband’s_ soft curls. 

“Night, Micha,” Jeremy murmured, turning his head slightly to kiss Michael’s cheek before taking his hands and closing his eyes. 

After that it was almost complete silence, nothing but the faint hum of cars driving along the street outside and the occasional mumble that escaped either of the boys’ lips. The lights were all out and nothing but the subtle moonlight through the curtains behind their bed could illuminate the room. 

Rich and Jake were hopefully asleep down the hall, Brooke and Chloe had long since closed up shop for the night, Christine was probably asleep, if she wasn’t busy practicing lines, and Jenna was likely either catching up on homework or lost sleep, but they were all happy. 

The next morning, Rich would be off the work on his day off from class and Jake would take the subway with Jeremy to their early morning math class. Michael would stop by and pick up coffees for himself and the girls next-door before heading to his afternoon English class and Jenna would meet him afterwards for their weekly study sessions. Christine would stop by the boys’ building after her rehearsals and have whoever was available help her run lines or sing duets, before picking up flowers for her apartment on the way home. 

What no one knew was that not much would change after the wedding. Sure, there would be the super cheesy newlywed phase with Michael and Jeremy before they left for their honeymoon in a week, and then it would be strange without them after that, but then it would be over and the boys would be back and everything would be back to normal. 

However, they also didn’t know that two days after the ceremony, Jenna would call Rich in to the salon to change up his hair again. They didn’t expect for Brooke and Chloe’s shop to get a front page spread in the local newspaper for a “local businesses” story. They would’ve never guessed that Christine’s off-broadway show she’d been rehearsing for for almost two years would be given an opening night date. They never would’ve expected for a campus art teacher to request one of Jake’s photos to be used in a giant mural on the side of the art building. They never would’ve guessed that Jenna would find out a few days after Michael and Jeremy left that she got the one in a hundred chance spot at an internship coding for a local app developer. 

But everyone, except for one very important person, knew that the last day before Michael and Jeremy left for Amsterdam, Jake would be planning something very, very special back in New Jersey. They all knew, except for Rich, that within the next twenty-four hours, he and Jake would be engaged and the amazing family of friends would grow by one more member. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who supported this story! i really loved working on this and i'm so happy with how it turned out!
> 
> i actually created an entire story of what happened with all the kiddos after they graduated and michael and jeremy's story is just a small part of it. i am hopefully going to write a wedding series to followup the richjake proposal fic i wrote, as well as a mini series of oneshots featuring all of the characters and their lives that is going to be titled 'unlikely friends'! i've written a few chapters as well as planned out all of them, and the general premise of the collection is cute little fluff-shots of how the lesser-shown pairs of friends act and the things they do together! for example, the first chapter is going to focus on the friendship between michael and jake, so stay tuned for those! any suggestions are very welcome and appreciated, as well as any sort of love(or hate) on any of my works, so thank you all in advance! i really love this universe that these stories belong to and hopefully there will be many more to come!
> 
> (not all of my works follow the same universe, 'richjake is Canon', 'm+j', as well as the future 'j+r' and 'unlikely friends' are all a part of one interpretation of the future for these characters, and the 'i love you more than my life' and 'you took my heart with yours' fics follow a completely different universe. my first fic 'absolutely nothing' which follows it's own, or could be interpreted as part of the first timeline.)
> 
> -el <3


End file.
